New Perspective
by Cooperstown35
Summary: Noodle age 23 begins to question her time spent with the Gorillaz and wonders if it was all worth it... after returning back 'home' she learns alot of the friends she left behind...
1. Blood and Hello Kitty BandAids

Noodle paced quickly in her room. she had this horrible pit in

the bottom of her stomach. The pressure of the guilt was

climbing and climbing in her mind. After pacing around she

flopped onto her bed on her back. She covered her eyes with

her left hand muttering to her self how stupid she thought she

was. After a while of laying on her bed staring at her wide

ceiling she began to feel drowsy. Slowly she got up from her

bed still muttering to herself. She put on her new red and gold

tennis shoes and began trudging down the hall towards the

kitchen. She passed by Russel's room quietly, she hoped he

wouldn't see her she really didn't feel like talking to anyone at

the moment. Russel was to busy looking for one of his tools to

work on his animals. Noodle reached the stairs going down to

the kitchen and ran down them. She always liked running down

the stairs. She stopped running in the middle of the stairs and

sat down to reflect. She remembered when she was 11 and

had disobeyed Murdoc's rule of 'everyone under 16 wasn't

aloud to run down the stairs'. Noodle pictured her 11 year old

self looking down the hallway to see if anyone was there.

Quietly she walked towards the stairs and sprinted down them

as fast as she could. It was such a rush to her to get away with

something without Murdoc knowing. For some reason she had

tumbled over her own feet. She is usually very graceful but after

hanging out with 2D you tend to catch his clumsiness. She fell

down the rest of the stairs and scratched her knee. Blood was

pouring out of it, and she began screaming in japanese. 2D and

Murdoc were both playing a Resident Evil Videogame, and

Russel was in the carpark fixing the geep they all jumped from

what they were doing and ran into the kitchen. Murdoc was the

first one there.

"Noodle what happened?" Murdoc screamed over Noodles blood curdling screams.

"I think she got hurt" said 2D covering his ears.

"No shit you dumbfuck" yelled Murdoc glaring at 2D.

Noodle calmed down and stopped yelling. She didn't want Murdoc to know she had

been running down the stairs so she pretended to have sucked it up. The tears were

still coming down her face but she managed to smile and stand up to leave. Russel had

brought the first aid kit. He placed a Hello Kitty band aid on her cut after sanitizing it.

Noodle stayed quiet the whole time. 2D Picked her up and carried her outside. They

walked into the cemetery that was surrounding the every creepy Kong Studios. After a

few minutes of walking past the miles of many broken and crumbling tombstones that

cluttered almost every inch of the cemetery. Finally they had reached the destination.

The tire swing that was tied to a very old

tree that had been in kong for what seemed like the very beginning. the tree was l

large and had no leaves at all. it barely had many branches that were still attached to

the tree. 2D placed the girl into the tire and began to push her. His father used to do

the same to him in their old backyard. It would always help him talk his problems out to

his father. Noodle thought to herself that maybe she should tell 2D. It didn't seem that he was that mindless as everyone depicts him to be.

* * *

i don't want to give much away but this story is very different then what you are thinking... :P R&R


	2. Rock Band and Zombies

Noodle quickly snapped out off her memory and stood up quietly. She

started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen she passed by the

living room to see 2D and Murdoc playing Rock Band the song they chose  
was Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy. Murdoc was on guitar while 2D was on

drums. Russel was moving furniture around trying to pind his lucky

screwdriver. Noodle sighed things were the same as usual. She looked

out the  
window and decided to take a walk outside. She had so many things on

her

mind. She was trying to think of ways to enroll herself into a school. She

had wanted to go to school like a normal teenager but even on their

breaks

she wouldn't be able to learn anything school wise let alone try to

remember their new songs. She had been contemplating on doing online

courses but she wanted the full high school experience. Being sixteen she

could probally take care of herself and go to school but if she left the band

Murdoc would do anything in his power to destroy her. Although she

could probally take him, she didn't want to be the reason for the band to

break up. She hadn't noticed how far she had been walking, because

she had reached the old tire swing. She sat on it and slowly began

swinging. Things had gotten harder for her growing up. Time had gone

by fast, by the way the ground was shaking she knew it was getting late  
because the zombies were rising from their graves. She just didn't feel

like fighting killer gorilla zombies today so she began running back home.

It must have been really late becuase their were more zombies chasing

after her than she thought their would be. They were gaining on her so

she tried to run in a zig zag pattern to throw them off. Although that

proved unsuccesful. Her mind raced and she remembered a new move

she had been practicing on. She looked down at her feet and tried to

balance herself and slowed down a bit so they could get closer, Suddenly  
she jumped off the ground as hard as she could and jumped on top of

the main zombie gorilla. The gorilla turned around in cinfusion and ended

up getting trampled by the others and causing the other zombies to trip

over the main one making a giant pile up of zombies. Noodle jumped off

the zombie before she can get hurt and gained her balance again before

running off towards Kong. She muttered quietly to herself "Some things

just never change"...

* * *

**so sorry its taken me a while to give you another chapter my comp had a serious virus and i had to get it fixed so im back but don't expect anything to soon im limited to computer time so dont worry im not leaving you guys with nothing...you just got to bear with me**


	3. Cigarettes and Phone Calls

Noodle awoke from her memory 5 years older, and found herself back in her small condo in tokyo with the monkey mike. He was sitting in a mushroom chair in a corner of the bedroom

smoking a cigarette. Noodle got up slowely and decided to walk down into her storage room. She wanted to go through all her old Gorillaz memoribillia. She opened the door to the

storage room and turned on a light. Which was very unhelpful because the light was very dim. She still ventured into the dark room. There were so many boxes there with different

labels, and were layered in numerous covers of dust. She began rummaging through the boxes quietly as her head swarmed with the distant memories of long ago. She began

remembering all the wonderful things she learned once she was in the band but she also remebered some of the bad times. She found her old black book where she kept all the

numbers of the friends

she made when she was traveling with the band. She began looking through and found 2D's emergency number. She contemplated calling him, what if he was to busy with his new life to talk to her? She sighed

and decided to call, it was better to do it then wishing she had years later. She dialed it from her new high tech touch screen phone. She sighed as two rings had passed already, she

was about to hang up when a woman answered.

"Hello this is Mr. Pot's Representative, may i ask who is speaking?" the woman asked in a hurried tone.

Noodle hesitated trying to think of what name she should used for the past 5 years she had been using a differnet name.

"Noodle, my name is Noodle and i am a close friend of him and i need to ask him a personal question".

the woman on the other lined made a weird disgruntled noise and began talking to another person. After a while of awkward pauses the woman returned on the phone.

"Hold on a minute we will send you to his extension please hold" she said and clicked off.

Noodle began to worry what should she say to him, she hadn't really gave a proper goodbye to any of her band mates. The waiting for 2D to pick seemed to last at least a couple of hours.

Finally he answered.

* * *

**so sorry its taken me a while to give you another chapter but i assure you i will continue once i have more time!! :)**


	4. Phone Calls and Photos

**wow it has been way to long since an update but don't worry i will update as much as i can lol, so enjoy **

* * *

"Ello? Noodle?" answered 2D, he sounded confused as usual, Noodle smiled she liked that at least he didn't sound different.

"2D! Hi! Yeah it's Noodle, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"All righ' but been better... " he said with a sigh.

2D had not only taken over the family carnival with the help of his family but also had his own record label... with the help of some big time executives, who of course we're money hungry and focused more on money and the way bands looked, compared to their music. 2D looked more for bands with actual talent, but he was always over ruled. He spent most of his tome looking back at the days when he was in a band, and even though there we're a lot of hard times he had a lot of fun traveling and singing. Looking at these new bands and seeing them grow made him wish he could go back in time. Desk jobs we're extremely boring.

As the two continued talking and reminiscing Noodle brought up the possibility of maybe doing a couple of reunion gigs. As much as 2D wanted to be apart of the band again and get on that stage, he knew he was too old and had to many obligations to the company. Disappointed Noodle agrees that bringing the band back would be hard and time consuming, after more small talk 2D had to get back to work. After their goodbyes Noodle threw her cell phone down and continued looking in the box of memorabilia.

She found a folded picture of her riding one of Russell's homemade roadkill statues. The statue had a horse's body, Cheetah legs, and a lion's face. Russel in the picture was brushing out the Lion's mane while Noodle was on top of the statue wearing a girly cowboy outfit and ruby red boots. Noodle smiled as she looked at the old photo, she folded it and put it in her pocket and continued looking in the box. She wished she had Russel's phone number but he was the most disconnected of the group members and no one had really heard from him. They all agreed he was more then likely in Ike Turner's basement or went back to Brooklyn. Although it was a place with horrible memories of deathly spirits and gun shots, it was still Russel's home.

Noodle found another picture, it was of Kong. Murdoc had made them take a 'family photo 'in front of their new home. but what he really wanted was a promotional photo of the band. Noodle spent a good couple of minutes staring at the picture, and wondered if Kong was still there. No doubt it should have burned down and been destroyed over the years but she still had a feeling that it was still there. She put the picture down, it began giving her a eerie, paranormal, bad vibe. Even though it was scary and looked forbidden, she still felt like visiting, after all it was and still could be her home.

She quickly picked up her cell phone again and ran up the stairs to get her computer, she was gonna book the first flight back to her old home, she had a feeling maybe some questions could be answered if she went back.

After booking the flight she ran back to her room and began packing her clothes, she started to get excited, she was finally going to return home. Even if she didn't consider it her home when she was living there.


	5. Smart Cars and Machetes

Noodle was sitting by the window looking out at the clouds, it reminded her of the day they we're going to begin filming the El Manana music video. She had been younger around 17 and she walked by Murdoc and the story board artist, they of course we're arguing. Murdoc would always make stupid arguments and did it just to make people's lives harder and of course he always got his way. Noodle was going to break up the argument, but decided against it, Murdoc always won and he wouldn't let anyone forget that. She began walking away when she noticed the man that Murdoc was arguing with was not their usual storyboard artist.  
It was a short scary looking man, and they we're arguing about a gun. Noodle was going to eavesdrop, this man did not look like a man who the Gorillaz should be associating with, but Murdoc did associate with the scariest of people. Noodle walked up to a camera that was set up but had no one occupying it, she stood behind it as much as she could and began trying to listen to their conversation. Things sounded to get scary, but before she could continue listening the director of t he shoot began yelling at her thinking she was the cameraman.

"Why haven't you brought this camera over here yet? You aren't being payed to stand around looking pretty, son." he scowled.

"I apologize sir but you are mistaken i am not a 'son' or your cameraman" said Noodle keeping a calm attitude, she was used to men yelling out without realizing why they we're yelling. She was raised by three of them.

"Ms. Noodle i apologize! I'm sorry today has been hectic and i believe you were called to the front." he said scratching his head.

"Thank you sir!" said Noodle trying to be polite, she would rather be polite to others, Murdoc was the one who usually did the 'talking'.

Noodle began walking to the main center wear the filming would start, she looked back to see where Murdoc was but he and the short scary man we're gone, but she did see Murdoc yelling at the director, it was the same man who had confused her for one of the cameramen.

Noodle looked at her phone, checking the time it was 6:30 in this time zone. She had woken from her reminiscing and pulled out a little journal that she kept and began writing down this memory. She didn't have any reason other then to keep these memories in case she we're to ever forget, Some times these little memories were very important.

As she began writing her memory, in a dark damp room with very dim lighting, a man with a candle in his hand began writing in a book as well. This man was not writing a memory, but was writing a horrible plan and as he was writing... the candle flame shook violently and was gone.

"FUCK! AGAIN?" swore the man as he pulled out a lighter and re-lit the candle. He hadn't been smart enough to bring a better light source then one large cinnamon scented candle. This man was doing very evil things, which was normal for him but this time things we're gonna get out of hand, Hours and hours went by and he continued writing, time had gone by but he hadn't noticed, it seemed like time was all he had now.

Noodle had drove up the hill in a blue and silver smart car, and parked in front of the gates to Kong. She half expected these creppy tall gates to be heavily padlocked. Yet she was wrong the gates were slightly off their hinges and vines we're entangled all around them. Noodle pushed as hard as she could to open the gates, and after awhile they creaked open a bit and gave enough room for her to slide through. While sliding through the gates her _Grindhouse_ shirt got caught on a twisted piece of metal and ripped a hole in her shirt's torso. She quickly looked at it and noticed the damage wasn't as bad so she continued walking up to the house.

Kong looked nothing like the house she grew up in, it was more then 75% destroyed, many of the rooms we're visible but nothing was in them. The walls we're covered in graffiti and weeds, although these weeds looked sinister and extremely tall. Pieces of metal and dry wall we're scattered around what used to be the yard. The yard looked more like a city landfill with tires and garbage scattered around.  
Noodle opened the gate more and ran back to her car to get her green plaid jacket with neon blue faux fur hood trim. She put the jacket on and continued walking up to Kong's entrance. It was freezing and she was able to see her breath, which she found odd. She used her cell phone as a flashlight and looked around cautiously, she was ready in case some zombie came out and attacked her. Although Kong looked so inhabitable that not even Zombies would like being here. She walked up to the door and noticed the door handle was gone so she pushed the door open.

Inside seemed to be dirtier then the outside, moldy boxes we're stacked on top of each other and had weird scribbled out words on them. Her phone had limited lighting so she couldn't really read what was in the boxes, she pushed boxes aside and tried to find a way to the studio, she spent a lot of time in there and felt that maybe being in there would bring back some memories. She felt something was behind her and as she looked around quickly she ended up not seeing anything. As she turned back around she tried to step over a box but ended up tripping over it and caused a couple of boxes to go down with her. Not a lot of memories we're coming back to her but clumsiness sure had.

The man who had been writing looked up immediately snapping out of his trance he grabbed the large machete he had on the desk next to the very burned out cinnamon scented candle and retreated out of his Winnie and ran up the stairs to the main room of his home.

Noodle got up and kicked a couple of boxed with fan items out of her way. As she kicked the box away it hit another box which was filled with moldy expired food, and startled over what seemed like twenty rats and they scattered everywhere, Noodle quickly got up and sprinted towards the kitchen. The fridge door was open and a creepy green light was coming out of it. She went over to it and noticed that the whole inside of the fridge was gone, there was a empty dark black hole that looked like it lead to somewhere in the basement, with a small green light that was on. Noodle walked a little closer to the fridge to look inside. She saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her, she thought it might have been the little black demon boy that would follow the Gorillaz on tour she took a small step back but suddenly fell back on the floor. A man flew out of the fridge and stabbed her in the arm, she tried to get back up but he was standing on her neck and was yelling at her. She kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall over. She quickly got up and tried to look for a weapon.

The man got up quickly and pushed her against the kitchen counters which were cluttered with trash but nothing that could be used as a weapon. Noodle began punching him but he blocked them and held one of her arms down. She kept trying to fight him but he was oddly strong.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE CALM DOWN" he yelled in an oh to familiar voice.

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE ARM I'M NOT CALMING DOWN!" Noodle screamed back.

The man recognized her voice and quickly let go of her. She in return punched him as hard as she could square in the face knocking him to the floor.

* * *

**I'm trying to write as much as i can because I'm going to busy in these coming up weeks so pleaze bear with me for awhile again** R&R plz! 3


End file.
